Your Field of Paper FLowers
by Pixieblade
Summary: In the beginning of the Tactics world, how did Kantarou tame to mighty tengu? my opinion, not canon


Title: **Your Field of Paper Flowers**

Series: Tactics

Rating: K

It was the eyes. Never before had I seen such intense blood red eyes. Coupled with the silver hair, well, let's just say it takes a lot to catch my attention these days. He thinks they remind me of _him_. The man who locked me away and sealed my memories, and that it's that reason I don't look him in the eyes.

He's wrong, the hair reminds me of him, but his eyes were more brown, only slightly red and only when he was using the power that welled up within him. Kantarou, he's not the same man, I know that. Just like his eyes are not the same, his use of power is not the same either.

They say the powerful have red eyes, that it shows the spiritual energy flowing within them. You don't have to see his eyes to know he's powerful though, just come within a hundred yards of his slight frame; it's almost palpable, hanging in the air like some fine morning mist.

The first few weeks about killed me. He'd walk in a room or call for me and the power would just surge forward with every step, as if he was walking in a small sea, the waves swelling up around him to crash around you.

Youko was a big help those first few weeks, she gave me the ofudos she uses in her room, showed me where and how to carry them so they didn't effect my powers, just helped to build a transparent wall around me to keep his powers at bay.

The tea was a god's send as well. It's a blooming tea that Kantarou wrinkles his nose at when he sees us drinking it before bed, but we told him it's something only demons like, so he just shrugs and goes on without knowing that it's because of him. We're like this because of him.

The first night was the worst though. Trying to lay there and sleep with him breathing behind the door. I knew he was asleep, that he didn't mean anything by it, but I could feel every breath he took, a rolling crest of power and intimacy that left me panting, body flushed, unable to sleep as I tossed and turned the entire night in my futon.

I took to sleeping on the roof after that. It wasn't that he was a bad master to serve, it was just that he had absolutely no idea what his presence did to me. Youko pulled me out to go shopping with her a few days later and asked how things were.

"It must be worse for you, my power's relatively low, but I can tell you one thing, if you tell him about it, he'll do everything he can to make it easier for you."

She tossed her hair and about pounced at the Taiyaki stand, "Hey, you think we can get one?! Just one, do we have enough? Ahh! Why is he so cheap! I swear…"

Her grumbling aside, I seriously considered it. But, I'm the oni eating tengu, I should be able to handle one measly human. Shouldn't I?

"Haruka! Haruka? What's wrong, are you ok?"

_Tsk_. I didn't hear him. Sleeping is the worst, my guard goes down and he can get close, way closer than is healthy. His face swims as the power pounds against me, eyes becoming beacons in the darkness that's starting to slip over my vision.

His arms are around me now, calling my name and Youko's, telling me it'll be alright and it would be if he just left the room and let me collect myself, but my body betrays something deep within me and my hand's raising of its own accord, slipping through his shimmering hair and ghosting over his pale cheek, concern and panic floods my senses and I know it's his, there's so little that makes me feel anymore.

And then I'm here. A field of flowers and splintering sunlight that shifts oddly, the light reflecting off of a stand of crimson flowers laying in a pool of purple-blue water; Lotus blossoms I think. There are grey smudges in the distance, mountains then, and emerald green and brown lines across the horizon to my left, a forest, Sugino's maybe.

The flowers draw my attention and somehow I'm borne by my thoughts or the wind I can't feel but can see moving my hair and ribbon and the water is like moonlight, a dark ink-stain across the ground, but with a glowing silver core. The light captivates me, I feel like I know it, that I can feel it, hold it in my hand; that the cool water won't drip through my fingers, collecting back into the pool.

As I dip my fingers into the darkness and pull them back up the inky night clings to them, envelops them and then suddenly its shooting up and over my hand and arm and then the world is inside out and I'm standing in the moonlight, the rest of the world's gone purple streaked blue and only the flowers haven't changed, a deep pulsing crimson, like fresh shed blood.

There's movement out of the corner of my eye and the flowers slip along on some unseen stream towards the shadows, wrapping themselves around a small figure. Hand held palm up I can feel myself moving again and then there's a light surrounding me, engulfing my senses and filling me like no food or drink has ever done. I'm completely at ease, satiated even.

Then I'm back in my room, blinking into the darkness and staring at two flower red eyes that are slowly blinking awake, a soft, tired smile playing at his lips and relief washes over me, calming me. He rests his forehead against mine and gazes at me like I'm the biggest idiot in the world.

His voice is light and slightly teasing, a finger pressed to my lips to keep me from ruining the mood, "Next time just tell me. I'll do anything to make you happy."

And why do I believe him? The past is clouded but I know my opinion of humans and masters in general is so bad because of something, but this one…. This one found me in the dark, brought me into his field of light and showed me the way back home.

Yes, maybe he _can_ make me happy. For now though, for now I'll lay these paper flowers between us as a peace offering. I won't need the ofudos anymore.

Fin.


End file.
